spirit_chi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugi Typhoon
Yugi Typhoon (夜神月), prophesized as, (The Pharaoh of the World), is the main protagonist of the anime, Spirit Chi Warriors!. He is the prodigal reincarnation of the greatest savior of the world, TsuYugi Tenpai, as well as a member of the Spirit Chi Warriors. Yugi has gone under intense martial arts training by his father, Alkazarr Typhoon, and his mentor, Gyasi Haji. Unlike his father however, Yugi's spirit nature type is Wind as opposed to his father's whose's was both Wind and Metal. Yugi's name is derived from the ancient prophecy of TsuYugi Tenyai, spirit chi logically meaning (TsuYugi of Love or Love of the Game). Other than Naskudo Kanari, Yugi is the only person in the universe capable of gaining the ability to learn and master all elements. After coming face-to-face with his past life, the Pharaoh and Yugi were given an assortment of names, such as: Light, The Light, The Emperor, The Prophetic Child, The Pharaoh, or the Universe's Greatest Savior. As Yugi learns more from his past life about the history of his rise to being a pharaoh, and realizing his destiny, Yugi and TsuYugi eventually become one for good. From this point on, Yugi remains the same, conquering the darkness that still lurks ahead, eventually leading up to his final bout with TsuYugi himself. After successfully defeating his past self in a Saced Duel Showdown and learning the secrets to abolishing the greatest evil to have ever existed, Yugi makes it his sworn obligation to protect the universe as his home. Yugi's marriage to Midori Matsumoto not only involves having a son, named Kale Yagami Typhoon, but he eventually has taken off, training within the Almighty Universe, with the Almighty Gods. Yugi then has the Almighty Gods as his mentors for the rest of the series. Yugi is one of three beholders of the three Legendary Spirit Beasts to have ruled over the earth, having the Spirit Beast Dragoon. Over the course of the series, Yugi had to deal with several attemps at possession from the spirit of the pharaoh, eventually learning to harness his past life's power and keep it suppressed and sealed up within him. Eventually, both Yugi and the spirit of TsuYugi Tenpai become one, and Yugi gains enough strength to save the world, successfully reclaiming his title as the World's Savior. Yugi is later reborned at the end of series through his sacrifice against Ra. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :Catchphrase ::"I'll never give up... I'll fight to the end!" |} Personality Yugi is shown to be a person made of nothing but kindness, showing the utmost respect to people, as well as a great deal of compassion towards many of his friends, as well as his enemies. His compassionate nature and caring attitude is what allows Yugi to make friends, as well as get along with a majority of the people he meets. This however, is also part of the reason why some people find him hard to bear, as they hate Yugi for his positive outlook on life, feeling as if he should see the world in a different way. Yugi's optimistic and carefree views on life allow him to easily accept life as it is, not caring whether or not the world plays out like it does, seeing that as the natural way the world works. Yugi is shown to be extremely naive of the world around him, not accustomed to life outside of his village, as he has not really done anything but spend his life training in the studies of martial arts. Despite this, he is not stupid as he has shown a fair amount of intelligence in fields outside fighting, especially as the series progresses. Yugi's compassion, and willingness to give those who have done wrong a second chance could be considered the weakness of him, as people can take advantage of this. In addition, Yugi seems to care about people in general so much, that he would be willing to give up his own life to save them, evident by how frequently has has taken a hit directly sent for somebody else. In addition, Yugi is also shown to have a huge appetite, as he is shown eating huge amounts of servings of foods, usually never even full when the meal is over. Despite Yugi's kind-hearted attitude, whenever he gets possessed by the spirit of the Pharaoh, he shifts into what many other characters have called him, "Dark Yugi/Yami Yugi." In this state, Yugi is a lot more cold-hearted and relentless towards his enemies, not hesitating to dish out extreme amounts of pain on them, just to make them suffer. In addition, Yugi is even willing to brutally torture them, to the point of insanity. However, this possession only lasts for a short time and only happens when Yugi is under extreme stress or experiencing an extreme emotion. As the series progresses, Yugi learns to subdue that power within him, to keep in control at all times. Due to his child-like nature and young innocence, Yugi sometimes taunt his opponents in a playful and friendly manner. Appearance Background Information Abilities Due to the fact that he is the reincarnation of the Savior of the World, as well as being a master martial artist himself, Yugi is extremely skilled in the forms of martial arts. In addition, he has a keen sense on the battlefield, often knowing when or when not something eventful is taking place. He uses his unpredictable style of fighting, as well as his elements to catch his opponents off guard, and is able to easily use their own weakness against them, or even use his own weaknesses as an advantage. All these skills are combined to create a fighting style perfectly suited for Yugi, and his element. Elemental Abilities Air Control Chaos Power Intelligence Natural Fighting Ability Synopsis Spirit Chi Warriors! Journey to Abrondis Main article: Dragon Riders arc '' Meeting the Rare Hunters Masai, the Mysterious New Ally Battle against the Dragon Riders Showdown at the Mystic Springs The Next Phase Movie appearances ''Spirit Chi Warriors! movies Yugi appears in all of the Spirit Chi Warriors! movies, making only brief and or minor roles in a few selection of movies:. ''The Accursed One'' Main article: Spirit Chi Warriors!: The Accursed One '' Shadou Yuugi/Possessed Yugi '''Shadou Yuugi/Shadou Yūgi' (シャドウ遊戯) is a possessed-state or form of Yugi Typhoon. Yugi takes this form whenever the spirit of the Pharaoh, TsuYugi Tenpai takes over Yugi's body temporarily. Yugi only enters this form whenever he is expressing an intense emotion, or is under extreme stress due to either critical injury, or the injury/loss of a friend. Relationships Main article: Yugi's Relationships Laxus Kanari Kai Szasazu Saharu Ishida Masai Rokuba Rukia Asanaka Ryuga Kaiser Midori Matsumoto Katsuragi Calypso Battle Record 'Elemental Saga' List of Techniques Used Creation and Concept Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Prophecy Child Category:Wind Element Category:Chaos Element Category:Rainbow Element Category:Dual Element Category:Spirit Chi Warriors